Invisible
by Shelberrrz
Summary: The confrontation after Lexie speaks her mind to George in the locker room. One-Shot.


**A/N:** I have written this in second person, as if I am speaking directly to Lexie. This fiction takes place in Season 4, I'm pretty sure. It's about how Lexie feels invisible to George. It's about how much she shows her feelings for him but he just doesn't seem to see any of it. And how badly it's tearing her up inside that he can't see it.

* * *

You sit there at your house, feeling completely crappy about how the day turned out. George could come home any minute, and you really don't feel like facing him after what you just told him. You told him you felt invisible to him. Even after you went out of your way, and missed what would have been an amazing surgery, just to help George study for his intern exam. If it wasn't for you, he probably wouldn't have had the confidence, or at least some of the confidence, that _you_ gave him. Even after he passed his intern exam, you decorated his locker, and you bought him beers to celebrate. Did he even notice? Did he noticed you at all? Did he appreciate what you did for him? It didn't seem like it. He was a resident now, and he had interns. But none of those interns were you. Why didn't he ask for you? If you were his best friend, you'd think he would _want_ you as an intern, right? He didn't ask for you, when _you_ were the one who was there for him when he was feeling crappy about having to repeat his intern year.

So now, you're sitting there, alone in that crappy, roach infested house, waiting for George to arrive. You don't want him to come home, you hope he's on call, but for some reason, you hope that he does walk through that door and ask about _why_ you said what you said today. _Why_ you thought that _he_ thought you were invisible. Ever since that spontaneous kiss he gave you, he was all you could think about. You know that kiss meant nothing, why were you trying so hard to turn it into something?

There was footsteps outside the front door, and you could hear the jingle of keys. You suddenly feel nervous, and your breathing delays, almost stops completely. Your eyes are now glued to the handle of the front door, and you see it turn before the door swings open. You are the first thing George notices, and he doesn't move. He just glances at you awkwardly before quickly looking away and entering the house. But you don't look away. You watch him. He's avoiding looking at you as he makes his way into the kitchen, and you still feel invisible to him. He is paying you no attention, even after what you said to him.

You want to say something, but as you open your mouth to speak, you are at a loss of words. Nothing but carbon dioxide escapes you. Looking down at the floor, you shake your head as a gesture to your anxiety, then you lift yourself from the couch. "I'm gonna go to bed," you say quietly, keeping your vision directed to your feet. If he won't look at you, you don't feel the need to look at him. You move to the doorway, but to your surprise George says something to you.

"I didn't get to choose," George started, making you stop before leaving the room. You waited before turning around to face him, trying to understand what he meant by this statement. When he didn't continue, you figure he is waiting for you to turn around, so you do. You face him, but he isn't looking at you. He has his back to you. "My interns," he paused again, hanging his head down, "I didn't get to choose them," finally, he turned and faced you. He finally gave you some kind of contact, "The chief chose them."

You were silent for a moment, looking at the expression on his face. You couldn't tell what he was thinking, or how he was feeling. You couldn't read him at all. "Still, did you think at all to ask for me?"

George didn't answer your question. There was a short silence, and a smile formed on your face. You had to smile, because it was so much better than crying. It was better than showing how stupid you felt. "Yeah, I didn't think so," you didn't think about what to say next, the words just came out of your mouth and you were unable to stop them, "Screw you," you say for the second time to him that night, "Screw you. No matter what I do, you don't notice me. All you see now is just another intern, that's all I am to you now, and that's all I was to you before."

"That's not true, you're one of my best friends…" You put your hand up, gesturing for him to stop talking, and so he does. You feel your eyes start to burn from tears that are forming in your eyes.

"You are more than that to me," you began to choke on your emotions, causing your voice to crack a little, "You've been more than that to me for a long time now. And you just don't see it. How can you not see it, George?" You noticed his expression change, you can read him better now. You see confusion, and also realization in his face, "What's wrong with me? Is there something wrong with me, or have you really not noticed how much I…" you pause, wiping away tears that have not yet fallen, "Can you not see how much I love you?"

You notice his expression change once again, and you see desolation. It's because you were crying, you knew he was making that face because you were crying. You didn't want to cry, but now that you have started it felt almost impossible to stop. "I helped you become what you are now," your words were unsteady, and your eyes were red and puffy, "I went out of my way to help you because I thought that you would notice me. You didn't notice me," you tried to stop, but the tears kept coming. It had finally gotten so bad that you felt the urge to cover your face, which muffled the sounds of you low sobs, "You didn't even notice me," you repeated into your hands, the sobs becoming harder to swallow, so you just let them out. You had to get them out.

It was unexpected, but you felt an embrace around you, and you almost instantly felt comfortable enough to the remove your hands from your face and wrap them around George's neck, then bury your face into his shoulder. It was calming, as he rocked his body only slightly and his hand rubbed your back. It was exactly what you needed. "I'm sorry," you heard him say over the sound of your own weeping. Your face still hidden in his shoulder, you quieted yourself a little, wondering if he would say anything more, "I had no idea you felt this way. I _did_ notice you. I noticed you, and I still notice you. You are Lexie Grey, and you are one of my best friends. I saw you, even though you didn't think I saw you, I saw you. You are why I am a resident, you are why I don't have to repeat my whole internship, and you are why I feel better about myself than I have felt in a very, very long time. I love you, Lexie. You are one of my best friends, and I love you."

Even though you knew he didn't love you the way you loved him, you really needed to hear that. You needed to know that he saw you when you thought he didn't see you. After you calmed down a little more, you raised your head from his shoulder and smiled at him, "Thank you."

He nodded, wrapping his arms around your torso, pulling you into a hug, and hug that made you feel one hundred percent better. Even though you knew he couldn't love you the way you loved him, you knew you could handle just being his best friend. You knew now that he didn't think you were invisible. He saw you, and he sees you, and he loved you. That was all you wanted.

**END**


End file.
